the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker is the ninth and final upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Star Wars and Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Star Wars crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. Plot Following a threat of revenge by the presumed dead Emperor Palpatine, Kylo Ren obtains a Sith wayfinder device leading him to the uncharted planet Exegol. There, he finds a physically impaired Palpatine, who reveals that he created Snoke as a puppet to control the First Order and lure Kylo to the dark side. Palpatine unveils a secret armada of Star Destroyers and tells Kylo to find and kill Rey, who is continuing her Jedi training under Resistance leader Leia Organa. Meanwhile, Alter travels to his facility on Mustafar and observes the training of Pia, who Alter considers a traitor to destroy Dolphy after she had helped him, Brian, Sylveon, Thomas, Twilight, and Rey escaped on Snoke's ship. After a vision of Alter killing her due to her inability to kill a test droid, which had taken the form of Dolphy, Pia escapes from captivity. After eliminating numerous stormtroopers and BTD units standing in her way, Pia finds Brian's Padawan Dawn bond and gag, and also badly beaten from lightsaber scars from Drill Sergeant Terminator and she frees her and they escape from Mustafar aboard Alter's personal ship and search off to find the Resistance. Finn and Poe Dameron deliver intel from a spy that Palpatine is on Exegol; Rey has learned from Luke Skywalker's notes that a Sith wayfinder can lead them there. Rey, Finn, Poe, Chewbacca, BB-8, and C-3PO depart in the Millennium Falcon to Pasaana, where Luke's search for Exegol ended. On Pasaana, the group encounters Lando Calrissian, who points them to the wayfinder's last suspected location. Kylo learns where Rey is through their Force bond and travels there with his warrior subordinates, the Knights of Ren. Rey and the others discover the remains of the assassin Ochi, his ship and droid, and a dagger inscribed with Sith text, which C-3PO'sprogramming forbids him from interpreting. Sensing that Kylo is nearby, Rey goes to confront him. The First Order captures the Falcon, Chewbacca, and the dagger; attempting to save Chewbacca, Rey accidentally destroys a First Order transport with Force lightning. Presuming that Chewbacca has been killed, the group escapes on Ochi's ship. Poe suggests traveling to Kijimi to have the Sith text extracted from C-3PO's memory. The process wipes the droid's memory, but reveals coordinates to a wayfinder. Rey senses that Chewbacca is alive, and the group mounts a rescue mission. While Kylo searches for Rey, the group infiltrates his Star Destroyer with the help of Zorii Bliss, an acquaintance of Poe's. Rey recovers the dagger and has visions of her parents being killed with it. Kylo informs her that she is Palpatine's granddaughter; the Sith Lord had ordered Ochi to recover Rey as a child, but her parents hid her on Jakku to protect her. General Hux saves Poe, Finn, and Chewbacca from execution, revealing himself as the spy. He permits the group to escape on the Falcon, but is executed for treason. The group arrives on Kef Bir, where Rey locates the wayfinder on the remains of the second Death Star. Having tracked them, Kylo destroys Rey's wayfinder and duels her. Dying, Leia calls to Kylo through the Force, distracting him as Rey impales him. Sensing Leia's death, Rey heals Kylo and takes his ship to exile herself on Ahch-To. There, Luke's Force spiritencourages Rey to face Palpatine and gives her Leia's lightsaber. Rey leaves for Exegol in Luke's X-wing fighter, using the wayfinder from Kylo's ship. Meanwhile, Kylo converses with a memory of his father, Han Solo; he throws away his lightsaber and reclaims his identity as Ben Solo. Palpatine has one of his superlaser-equipped Star Destroyers obliterate Kijimi. At the Resistance base, R2-D2 restores C-3PO's memory upon the group's return. The Resistance follows Rey's coordinates to Exegol, where she confronts Palpatine; he demands she kill him to transfer his spirit into her. Lando brings reinforcements from across the galaxy to join the battle. Ben overpowers the Knights of Ren and joins Rey, but Palpatine drains the pair's power to rejuvenate himself. He attacks the Resistance fleet with Force lightning and incapacitates Ben. Weakened, Rey hears the voices of past Jedi, who lend her their strength. Palpatine attacks her with his lightning, but Rey deflects it using the Skywalker lightsabers, killing him and herself. Ben revives Rey by transferring his life force into her; Rey kisses Ben before he dies, becoming one with the Force. The Resistance destroys the remainder of Palpatine's armada. As the Resistance celebrates, Rey visits Luke's abandoned home on Tatooine and buries the Skywalker lightsabers there, having built her own. A passerby asks her name; as the spirits of Luke and Leia watch, she replies, "Rey Skywalker." Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Selena, Breon, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Beauty, Gasser, Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Carl Brutananadilewski, Pazu, Sheeta, the Dola Gang (Dola, Motro, Louis, Charles, and Henri), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko Rama, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt Turtle, Ren, Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Panther Lily, Levy McGarden, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Princess Skyla, Princess Yuna, Moon Starlight, Princess Sharon, Sunlight, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Jay Jay, Tracy, Snuffy, Herky, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Dexter, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Duncan, Courtney, Beth, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Staci, Brick, Anne Maria, Belldandy, Keiichi Morisato, Skuld, Urd, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Princess Rapunzel, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Zephyr Breeze, Princess Ember, Gabby, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Hound, Cross-Hairs, Drift, Hot Rod, Cogman, Wilbur, Cardigan, Nellie, Joy, Aranea, and Templeton guest star in this film. *The Chicken Empire, Alter, Samantha and Slate, Hammerhead, Pia, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Class 40, George the Steamroller, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Bulgy, The Spiteful Break Van, S.C. Ruffey, the Horrid Lorries (Lorry 1, Lorry 2, and Lorry 3), Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, Daybreaker, Trixie Lulamoon, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Gilda, Lightning Dust, The Diamond Dogs, Tirek, The Storm King, Oliver the Vast, Sheldon J. Plankton, Denzel Crocker, Vicky, the League of Villains (King Goobot V, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous, The Junkman, Grandma Taters, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Zix, Travoltron, and Tee), Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, the Gangreen Gang (Ace, Snake, Big Billy, Lil' Arturo, and Grubber, the Amoeba Boys (Bossman, Slim, and Junior), Sedusa, the Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer, and Butch), Mandark, Chris McLean, Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Prince Hans, King Candy, Dawn Bellwether, and Megatron will work for Kylo Ren in this film. *In this film, Brian and Dolphy will join Rey in going to Ahch-To and then going to Exegol to confront Palpatine. While the rest of the crew will go with the fleet to fight the Final Order's fleet. *Sunlight will be about three years old in this film. *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Season 9'', My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Spring Breakdown, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Sunset's Backstage Pass, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Holiday's Unwrapped, Dragon Ball Super: Broly, and Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker were all released in the year, 2019. Scenes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Sharon vs. Tirek * * * * Soundtrack #Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series intro (Blue Bird) #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Celestia's Ballad (Sung by Queen Galaxia) Brian receives her Darksaber #The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King - For Frodo (During the calvary charge on the Star Destroyer) #Robots - Butt Whoopin' (When Novo returns and and several tons of allies from different places our heroes travelled arrive to help battle the Final Order and Ernie and Alter's army) #Sharon vs. Tirek (Original music) #The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King - The Crack of Doom (When Alter and Ernie are finally defeated forever and ever) #Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (Special Edition) - Victory Celebration (During the victory celebration) #Big Time Rush - We Are (First end credits song) #Naruto: Shippuden - Memories (Second end credits song) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Space Adventure films Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/Star Wars saga Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Star Wars saga Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series